


The Dream of the Visual Kei Drummer

by LdyBastet



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Ice Play, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things Kai didn't know he actually enjoyed – like tentacle sex. Good thing that Ruki is so adventurous...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dream of the Visual Kei Drummer

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill in the [the GazettE kink/porn meme](http://ldybastet.livejournal.com/582184.html) for the request: _Any pairing - tentacles. It can be an AU, a dream, a fantasy, whatever you think works best. Let your imagination run wild!_ I did. :D Also falls into the _Sensation Play_ square on my kink bingo card. Beta by Misumaru, whom I also blame for the initial idea. :D
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

Ever since Ruki had first seen it, he'd known he had to use it. And not as Kai had intended when he bought it. It was lying there, all innocent in Kai's freezer, but Ruki knew it was all a sham. Something like that could never be completely innocent.

Kai moaned as Ruki rubbed the bulge in his jeans, kissing him deeply at the same time. He pulled at Ruki's shirt, trying to get it off him. When that didn't work, he moved his attention to Ruki's belt instead, and then to the zipper.

They'd closed the window, to keep any sounds they'd make away from neighbours, and the summer heat was already making the room hot. Or it was possibly the fact that they were doing their best to get their hands all over each other. The clothes were soon discarded, and Ruki licked his way down Kai's stomach, smiling as Kai squirmed.

"Ruki... your tongue..." 

"Yes?"

"So hot," Kai gasped, his hand buried in Ruki's hair and pulling it a little, trying to get Ruki to move closer to his cock.

"Hot? We can fix that..." Ruki reached for the glass on the table. There were still a few half-melted ice cubes floating around in the lemonade. He fished one up and rubbed it over Kai's stomach, following the path of his tongue. "How's that?"

Kai arched up under him. "Mmm, it's nice." 

The ice melted quickly, and Ruki had to get another. This one, he rubbed around the base of Kai's cock, watching it melt against that hot, hard flesh.

"Fuck... Ruki," Kai moaned and spread his legs a little. 

Ruki couldn't resist the invitation and fished out another of the ice cubes. This time, he rubbed it over the area just behind Kai's balls. "Feels good?"

Kai nodded, eyes closed and cheeks pink from arousal. The ice melted too fast though, being too small to begin with. He leaned over Kai and pressed his lips to his chest.

"Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Kai sounded a little disappointed, but Ruki just smiled and gestured at him to stay put.

The ice cube tray in the freezer was still half full, but as Ruki took it out, his gaze fell upon that other... thing. Why Kai had an octopus tentacle, and a really big one too, in his freezer still baffled Ruki, but who was he to judge? He preferred to eat stuff like that at restaurants, but if Kai wanted to cook for himself... Ruki looked in the direction of the bedroom. He could buy a new one for Kai, right?

Decision made, Ruki unwrapped it, put it on a towel, and took that and a bowl of ice cubes with him back to Kai. He was careful to not show what it was, though. Some things were better if they came as a surprise.

Kai was slowly stroking his cock when Ruki returned, and Ruki took a moment to enjoy the sight before stepping into the bedroom. "You couldn't wait for me?" Ruki asked, grinning, and set the bowl and the towel-wrapped tentacle down on the floor. 

Kai smiled. "No. Now get back here and continue what you were doing!"

"Mm, bossy. Just what I'd expect from our Leader..." Ruki stuck his tongue out and licked a finger, then slid it over the head of Kai's cock. "I have something for you." He reached down for an ice cube and brought it to his mouth, slipping it between his lips. He let the ice roll around in his mouth for a few moments, chilling his mouth, then popped it out and leaned over Kai to lick and tease one of his nipples. He put the ice cube back into his mouth and moved over to the other nipple, licking it and then biting it lightly, all the while letting the ice slide over his own tongue and the flesh he was teasing.

He kissed his way down Kai's body, and left the ice cube to melt completely on Kai's belly button. Kai combed his fingers through Ruki's hair and laughed quietly. "Inventive."

"Mm, more than you think," Ruki replied and got another ice cube into his mouth for a few seconds, chilling his tongue again. Then he bowed down to lick over Kai's cock.

Kai immediately let go to give Ruki more room to play with, and moaned softly. "That feels so good... Cold and wet..." He arched up when Ruki pressed the ice cube he was still holding against his entrance. "Oh fuck!"

Ruki just hummed, taking Kai into his mouth while also rubbing the ice over the puckered skin. Kai was moaning louder now, and every little sound went straight to Ruki's cock. As the ice melted, Ruki slid it up to Kai's balls, then down again, and the little bit that was still left of it, he pushed inside Kai's arse. 

"Ah!" Kai gasped and pulled at Ruki's hair. 

Ruki looked up, Kai's cock sliding out of his mouth. "Cold?" he asked, reaching for another ice cube. 

"Yeah... but good. Strange..." Kai laughed softly.

Ruki put the ice in his mouth again, then reached for the lube. When his fingers were slick, he slowly pushed two fingers into Kai's arse. At the same time, he let Kai's cock slide between his lips again, taking him deeper and deeper. He pushed the ice against the hard shaft with his tongue, making Kai moan again.

When the ice cube was gone, and Kai was pushing back against Ruki's fingers, Ruki pulled away. "Close your eyes," he whispered. He unwrapped the tentacle, now considerably less frozen than before, and pulled a condom over it, then smeared some lube over it.

It looked weird, like an alien muscle with an almost leathery skin... and of course, the suction cups on the underside. Ruki looked up at Kai, whose eyes were still closed. "Pull your legs up."

Steadying the thing with both hands, Ruki brought the tip to Kai's hole. Carefully, he pushed it inside, and Kai moaned as the cold tentacle entered him.

"That is not your cock," he gasped.

"No," Ruki agreed. "It's not. But it feels good, doesn't it?" He began moving it, small thrusts that gradually got deeper and deeper, until he was gripping it where the condom ended. The tentacle was getting warmer, less stiff and more flexible, and Kai was moaning and sighing, clearly enjoying it. 

"Do you know what it is?" Ruki rasped, the sight of the tentacle sliding in and out of Kai's arse turning him on immensely. 

Kai reached down, fingers moving over it as he tried to figure it out, while Ruki kept fucking him with it. "I don't know," he whispered. "It's cold..."

"Does it feel good?"

"Yeah... it's different."

"Mmhm," Ruki hummed. "I'd hope so." He twisted the tentacle around as he pulled it out, and grinned as Kai moaned loudly. He pushed it back in, and Kai groaned. 

"Fuck... god..."

"Say hello to Mr Octopus," Ruki said and turned the tentacle around while it was still deep inside Kai.

"Octo--! Ruki!" Kai dropped his legs and pushed himself up on his elbows to frown at Ruki. Ruki ignored the frown and turned the tentacle again, working it in and out of Kai's hole, and Kai's head fell back. "Ah! Don't... I'm trying to..."

"Trying to be angry, while it feels so good to be fucked with it?" Ruki noted that Kai wasn't exactly turned off by the revelation. His cock was still hard, leaking pre-come onto his stomach.

Kai gave up and fell back onto the bed. "Yeah..." He moaned again, and blushed. 

"Too bad condoms aren't longer," Ruki whispered. "I'd like to know how much of this I can get inside of you..."

"Jesus! Ruki..." Kai couldn't quite lie still, and after a few moments, he pulled his legs up again. "Fuck me with it then."

"Want to come, knowing that you're being fucked by a tentacle?"

Kai blushed crimson, then nodded. "At least let me suck you while you're doing it." 

Ruki quickly straddled Kai's face. With his cock down Kai's throat, he worked the now really wriggly tentacle in and out of Kai's arse. There was no doubt that Kai enjoyed it, because he was moaning while he sucked, squirming and trying to push back. It didn't take long before his moans became more desperate. Ruki bowed his head to take Kai's cock into his mouth again, pushing him over the edge, not being far behind, himself.

When they were done, Kai giggled. "I feel like a character in a shunga print... _The Dream of the Fisherman's Wife_..."

"The Dream of the Visual Kei Drummer?"

Kai punched him lightly on the arm. "Don't do this to me again! That was my food!"

Ruki grinned. "I won't. Unless... You know, if you want more tentacle-sex some time, you don't have to actually tell me you want it, if you feel embarrassed. You can just buy a new one and leave it for me to find..."


End file.
